Ultimate Showdown Batman vs Winter Soldier
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: Tonight's battle, Batman vs the Winter Soldier. Who will win? Parody of death battle.


**Hey Smoke here with another ultimate showdown battle! Between two badaasses. I don't own Marvel or DC comics.**

Let's get ready to rumble! I'm Smokescreen2814 welcome to ultimate showdown! Tonight's battle is a battle between two fighters.

Batman, the Dark Knight of Gotham city.

The Winter Soldier, Captain America's former best friend Bucky.

* * *

><p>Let's begin with the Winter Soldier, his real name was Bucky Barnes. Steven Rogers best friend and partner in World War II, but was also his friend before the war. He always had Steve's back before the Super Soldier Serium.<p>

When Captain America and his team were ordered to captured Zola during the mission Bucky fell off the train and fell down a gorge to his death. But in the comics and other media, he was on the rocket and exploded right before Captain America fell in the frozen water. He was later found by HYDRA, he lost an arm and and suffers from amnesia. He was given a bionic arm and brainwashed to be made into a weapon for the KBG. He was placed in substanded animation to prevent him from aging.

He has gotten away with countless assassinations and encountered with Black Widow. Now she can't wear bikinis at the beach. But he has no memory of those events because HYDRA erases his memories. But there is still the Bucky that Captain America knows he saved Steve Rogers life and walked away.

He has enhanced strength from his bionic arm, enhanced speed, healing agility, reflexes, stamina and a slowed aging process. He is a expect at hand to hand combat, marksman and a expect pilot. His weaponry is equipped military weapons, he is the perfect weapon.

* * *

><p>Welcome to Gotham City, a city full of crime and villainy, but there is a protector to stop crime, Batman. Meet Batman A.K.A Bruce Wayne, C.E.O of Wayne Enterprises.<p>

When he was 8 he witnessed his own parents Thomas and Martha Wayne killed by a masked man right in front of him in Crime Alley. Bruce was traumatized by the death of his parents thanks to Joe Chill. He was raised by the family butter Alfred Pennyworth. When he was old enough he traveled the world to study material arts every single kind known to man, studying the crimal mind, tactics, and etc.

When he returned to Gotham he became C.E.O of the Wayne Emterprises. One night he recalled his fear of bats when he was a child after a large bat crashed through the window. He found the bat cave and decided to become Batman. He has to become fear to his enemies. He has allies such as Alfred, Commissioner Gordan and Mr. Fox over the years.

Batman has batarangs, bat claw, explosive gel, grapple, detective mode, smoke pellets and lots of gadgets. Batman is a master in material arts, tactician, peak human physical and mental attributes.

Let's get ready to rumble.

* * *

><p>Gotham City, December 24, Christmas Eve. 11:55 PM<p>

The Winter Soldier is setting up a tripod and places a sniper rifle on it, in the docks. He sees some thugs with crates of military grade weapons. The Winter Soldier looks at the thugs from the scope and loads the rifle but he sees that the thugs are taken down.

Then something hits him in the back of the head. The Winter Soldier looks around doesn't see anyone except himself. Then he sees a shadow shaped like a bat, the Winter Soldier takes out a SIG-Sauer P220 and shoots at the shadow. But the shadow dodged the bullets and hides.

Then Batman attacks the Winter Soldier from behind and does the leg swipe. "Don't even think about it." said Batman.

"I heard of about Batman. You are gonna make me rich." said Winter Soldier and takes out a combat knife. He charges at Batman, but Batman counters by disarming Winter Soldier's knife from his hand.

Batman punches Winter Soldier repeatly until Winter Soldier grabs Batman's fist and returns a punch to Batman's face. The Winter Soldier continues fighting Batman but he counters the attacks. Batman takes out three batarangs and threw them at the Winter Soldier. He takes out a pistol and shoots the two batarangs but catches the last one.

Batman takes out his R.E.C and shot it at a generator that acted like a magnet and brought the Winter Soldier to the generator thanks to his bionic arm. Batman punches the Winter Soldier and lands a series of combos on him. Then the Winter Soldier breaks free from the magnet generator and doesn't see Batman.

"You hide in the shadows like a coward!" said Winter Soldier and takes out two sub machine guns.

Batman shoots a dart at Winter Soldier's bionic arm and it was shut off. Then Batman tackles the Winter Soldier and knocks him out. "Enjoy Christmas behind bars." said Batman.

Batman hangs the unconious Winter Soldier by the leg connected to a crane. "Sir? It's midnight, I just want you to wish you a merry Christmas." said Alfred through a commlink.

"Merry Christmas Alfred. But crime doesn't take a holiday." said Batman and grapples into the Batwing.

K.O

* * *

><p>Batman is our winner! Oh come on, he uses tactics to take down his enemies, he know every single material arts known to mankind, he's the world's greatest dectective, genius, and has a lot of Batmobiles, gadgets and bat related stuff.<p>

The Winter Soldier was no match for Batman, even those he had a bionic arm. There was no way he could of handled Batman.

Batman is our winner.

Join us next time for Ultimate Showdown.

**Oh come on you gotta look at the facts for Batman. Anyway please review and stay frosty.**


End file.
